Stan just can't seem to get a break!
by Ryuujin
Summary: A new character bio has been added.
1. Ch 1

What's happening everyone? How's it going T.W3? Greetings from Ryujin. I think it's time I got of my lazy rump and wrote another story, don't you? This is a story about Stan. Yes, the self proclaimed, lady's ham is the star this time. What will happen? You'll just have to read to find out. And as always, I have no ownership of Hamtaro.  
  
Ch1.  
  
It was a typical day at the clubhouse. Everyone was there, talking amongst themselves. Stan had just arrived and had decided that today would be the day where he would get either Bijou or Pashmina to be his new girlham. There was no way he was going to leave empty handed today. Stan casually walked up to Pashmina, but he couldn't control himself. He just had to say something to her.  
  
"Hey Pashy baby, why don't we go out on a romantic date, just you and me? Think of it, you, me, some candles, a wonderful dinner, and a moonlight stroll afterwards. What do you say?"  
  
By this time Sandy had herd enough. She was tired of trying to keep her brother on a leash. She wrapped her ribbon wand around his tale and dragged him outside.  
  
"Alright bro, I'm getting pretty tired of this. I swear if you try to pickup Bijou or Pashmina again you are going to be, like, so sorry."  
  
"Aww, I can't help it sis. It's just my nature."  
  
"I mean it bro. No more"  
  
"You're no fun sis."  
  
Both Sandy and Stan went back inside. When they got inside Sandy started keeping a close eye on her brother. Stan was resisting the urge to try to pick up Bijou or Pashmina, but, as we all know, that wouldn't last too much longer.  
  
"Hey Bijou, would you like, want to go dancing with me sometime."  
  
"That's it bro. I warned you."  
  
Soon Sandy jumped on her brother and began to pummel him. They made big clouds of dust, just like Howdy and Dexter usually made when they got into fights. This continued for about a minute. When the dust cleared, Stan had been beaten up and was tied up with Sandy's ribbon wand.  
  
"There, now you won't be able to try to hit on any of the other girls."  
  
"Come on sis."  
  
"Wow, Sandy sure did a number on Stan." commented Boss, who observed the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think Stan will try anything like that again." added Panda  
  
They were wrong, though. Today, nothing would stop Stan. Not even his sister. Stan slowly inched his way towards Pashmina and Bijou.  
  
"Hey you lovely ladies, how would you like to accompany a stud like me on a private picnic? Just the three of us."  
  
By now, Dexter, Howdy, and Boss had all had enough of Stan today. They all jumped at him and then there was a big cloud of dust in the clubhouse. Everyone could see fists flying in the cloud, which were Boss's, Dexter's, and Howdy's. There were all going to teach Stan a lesson. After they got done the hung Stan, who was still tied with Sandy's ribbon, by Snoozer.  
  
"Aww come on! You can't just leave me hanging here. Pleeeeeaaasssssseeee."  
  
Everyone else just ignored him and decided to go for a walk, since it was a nice day, afterall.  
  
(A/N: Uh oh! How will Stan get out of this mess? Read the next chapter to find out, and don't forget to review, please.) 


	2. Ch 2

Ch 2  
  
Stan was literally hanging around. The rest of the ham-hams left him to think about his actions today. Stan was getting a little sick and was almost to the point of vomiting. Then Sandy's ribbon stated to break, and soon it snapped completely. Unfortunately for Stan, his arms were still tied and he was unable to land on his feet. So he fell face first onto the floor.  
  
"Ouch!! That really hurt!"  
  
Stan stood up and shook his head.  
  
"Oh well, at least I'm finally down from there."  
  
Stan exited the clubhouse and went to look for the rest of the ham-hams. Along the way he noticed some girl hams he had never seen before. So, naturally, Stan just had to go over to them and say hello.  
  
"Hey gorgeous ham ladies, I need some assistance and I was wondering if you two could help me. You see, I think I've come down with love sickness and you two are just the cure I need."  
  
The two girls responded by turning their back on Stan and walking away, resisting the urge to slap him in the face. Stan shrugged his shoulders and decided to venture on. He came upon a little spot by a pond. The he found all of the ham-hams resting by a nearby tree.  
  
"Hey everybody."  
  
The others just looked up at him, surprised that he managed to get himself free of Sandy's ribbon.  
  
"Like, how did you manage to escape, bro. I was sure that we tied you up real tight."  
  
"Well, sis, your ribbon just sort of snapped and I was free." Stan said rather worried of what his sister might do to him..  
  
"What? Bro, you broke my ribbon. That's it Stan. I've like had enough."  
  
Sandy tackled Stan to the ground and started to beat on him. Stan, meanwhile, put his hands up to block most of Sandy's hits. He expected Sandy would be a little upset at the fact that her ribbon was broken.  
  
"How could you? That was, like, one of my favorite ribbons, bro." Sandy said rather upset at the fact that Stan had broken her ribbon.  
  
The others just stood there in awe of what was happening. It was pretty hilarious. The others started to chuckle, but the laughter broke out among the ham-hams. This was one of the funniest things they had ever seen.  
  
"Oww, come on sis. That really hurts." Stan said as Sandy delivered her knee right into Stan's stomach leaving him breathless for a while.  
  
"There, I feel much better now." Sandy said rather proudly.  
  
She had left her brother gasping for air. She was sure that he wouldn't dare breaking her ribbon ever again. Boss and Hamtaro helped Stan up and guided him backt= to the clubhouse while the others followed.  
  
(A/N: Funny? I hope so or else I'm not doing this right.) 


	3. Ch 3

Ch 3  
  
Everyone had just gotten back to the clubhouse and Stan was back to his plan.  
  
"I'm running out of time. I really need to find someone."  
  
Stan looked around and noticed that the girls were all together, and that all of the boys were keeping an eye on them. It was obvious to Stan that there was no hope of getting a girl with all of the other boys watching over them. It all seemed hopeless to Stan. But then.  
  
"Hey everyone what is that over there."  
  
"What Stan?" everyone said  
  
Stan moved his way over to where the Bijou and Pashmina were sitting and decided to make his move.  
  
"Hey, good-looking ladies. How about we step outside and I show you how to have some fun."  
  
Stan turned his head to see if anyone had heard him and was met by three fists belonging to Howdy, Dexter, and Boss. Stan flew into the roof of the clubhouse, then bounced and hit the wall and fell to the ground.  
  
"That will teach you ya sneak." Howdy remarked  
  
"Like you ever had a chance with Pashmina anyways." replied Dexter in a quiet voice.  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Dexter and Howdy broke into a fist fight that went all over the clubhouse. Soon they ran out of energy and stopped fighting. By this time, Stan had woken up and dusted himself off.  
  
"This just isn't my day." Stan said in a whisper  
  
He decided to go home. On the way home Stan noticed a lonely ham-girl who was crying. He decided to be a nice guy and help. Stan decided to be nonchalant  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"It's just that I'm all alone. Nobody wants to be around me."  
  
"I'm not like that. In fact I think you are very lovely."  
  
She was blushing now.  
  
"Oh thank you. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Stan. What's yours."  
  
"My name is Autumn. Just like the season."  
  
"That is a nice name."  
  
"Thank-Q."  
  
"So do you want to hang out."  
  
"Sure. If you want to."  
  
So Stan spent the night with autumn, and got to know her. They found out that they really liked each other and decided that they should be together as a couple. The next day he introduced her to the rest of the ham-hams, who greeted her with kindness. Stan was happy that he finally found someone. But now he had to learn to keep his flirting under control.  
  
This is going to be tough. Stan thought to himself.  
  
THE END  
  
(A/N: You didn't really think I was going to leave Stan alone did you? I'm not that mean.) 


	4. Ch 4

(A/N: Just thought I'd finish up with a quick character bio of Autumn, in case you were wondering about her.)  
  
Name: Autumn Gender: Female Hair: Autumn Brown (obviously) Eyes: Brown Height: 8.4 cm Birthday: November 13 Sign: Scorpio History: Coming in a future story Owner: Unknown 


End file.
